1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic filters and more particularly to the method of making tuned resonance electronic filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One method of making precision passive electronic filter circuits has been to compute the values of the various components to give the desired operating characteristics and then use components having the exact computed values. This is a very time consuming and expensive process in that it requires the selection of each component from a batch of components to "match" the computed value. Another tuning method has been the use of a sweep frequency oscillator and oscilloscope to observe pass band characteristics while tuning. Interaction of adjustments makes this method very time consuming and difficult to use for the manufacture of multi-pole filters.
The difficulties have been overcome by the present invention by providing a method of making precision passive electronic filters with standard unmatched components whereby certain unmatched components are made variable for the purpose of tuning-out the undesirable characteristics of other unmatched components.